Oropo
Oropo is a major character and villain from third season TV French cartoon Wakfu. Is the most important member and founder of the Brotherhood of the Forgotten ,helping Lady Echo with the plan to gather all the demigods and child of the dragons, to get stale tofu eggs,put an end to the World of Twelve and rule the Krozmos. He is voiced by Frank Lorrain. Description Apparently looks like a tall figure and wrapped with a cloth hood all over his body, so can also see some ears above his head, also has a mask making him look like an a owl, in glasses emanating a resplendent light (very similar to the tone that had Qilby to be affected by the Eliacube). At the beginning of his appearances he is shown as mysterious, enigmatic and calm, but his intentions make someone really unsettling not to say that he wants to guard the 12 Tofus and use allied forces of the demigods to be unstoppable. Abilities Oropo is an eliotrope. He has about the same powers as Yugo. Namely, the possibility of creating portals, creating a sword of Wakfu and launching powerful lasers. Or use the Eliacube. But unlike Yugo, Oropo flies all the time. *'Creating a Sword': It can create a powerful wakfu sword, the same color as the Eliacube. *'Remote Attacks': Oropo is capable of launching powerful lasers and powerful wakfu balls. Sufficient to defeat Goultard very easily. *'Ultimate Form': By using a lot of energy from the eliacube, it can display a new shape. He becomes an owl (or owl), immense and overpowering. In this form, these lasers are much more powerful, he can withstand a lot of blows and stand up to Yugo, Adamai, Tristepin and Goultard, at the same time. History Beginnings Once his powerful domed, Echo, who turns against him and sends the demi-gods and the brotherhood of the Tofu in the Inglorium, destroying his plan. Oropo, determined to carry out his project, takes the portal to blow up the Inglorium, despite everything. But, his memories with Coqueline, Ush, Black Bump and especially Echo, make him backtrack. Indeed, he is seen playing cards with the demigod Ecaflip, UshHe is also seen rather close to Black Bump, the demigod feca, offering him his panties. This is a huge pleasure to the famous fetishist panties. According to his memories, he was very close to Coqueline and both seemed to share a sincere love for animals. This memory came back to her when Coqueline wanted to attack her, for the latter no longer recognized the one she admired, after discovering that Oropo's plan would kill billions of animals. He finally returns to the woman who always loved him, Echo, and they kiss before dying because of the powerful bomb of Oropo. Instead of killing his only family (La Fratrie) and La Confrérie du Tofu, The powerful explosion will kill Echo and Oropo, as well as all their dimensions. When Oropo returned to Echo, Ocho declared that he had bet on Oropo's heart. After Life The defender of the Forgotten a collection of the gods' children who never received the honors they deserved, Oropo is above all a fine philosopher and eloquent orator. He presents a new vision of the world and events that has a ring of truth to it. And he seems more inclined to test the convictions of the Brotherhood of the Tofu rather than physically harm them. Several years after Ogrest's defeat, Oropo ordered Poo, Toxin and Adamai to bring Elely and Flopin back to him, as the implementation of his project requires that he bring together a demigod from each class and that the two children of the Percedal family each have divine blood. If the capture of Flopin and her pregnant mother is successful, Elely manages to escape with her father, pursued by Poo. However, the actions of the Sisters of the Forgotten Oblates do not delay to alert the rest of the Tofu Brotherhood. After the Brotherhood of Tofu discovered his tower of dreams using the potions of recall that possessed Poo, Oropo appeared to them, exposing in turn each member of the Brotherhood to his fears and regrets.Having defeated them psychologically, he challenges them to climb the twelve stages of his tower, one for each of the "future gods" he has chosen. If Yugo and his friends reach the top while retaining their convictions, Oropo promises to fulfill any wish, and in particular to release Flopin and Evangelyne. If Oropo publicly claims to want to help the members of the Tofu Brotherhood to solve their personal problems, he will admit to Adama that he only contemplates their ascent of dreams as "a slow agony", and that their encounter with other demi-gods are only intended to strengthen the convictions of these. He also hopes to convince Elely to join his sibling, for he anticipates that she might be the future goddess Iop. While Adamai puts him on guard against the Brotherhood, he rejects his arguments, since he believes that Yugo and his friends can not win against the Eliacube and the six Eliotropic Dofus. Gallery oropo statue.png|Oropo in the series. oropo robot.png|Oropo's robot invention. oropo sky.gif|Oropo in the sky. Trivia *Many fans point out that the priest who was to join Amalia and the Count Harebourg of the first Ova, but it is very unlikely. *Is believed to belong to the breed of owls. *The proper name is derived in Greek Ορωπώς; in Latin Oropus. Category:Humanoid Category:Big Bads Category:Thief Category:Monster Master Category:Master Orator Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Strategic Category:Mastermind Category:Torturer Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Nihilists Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Insecure Category:Oppressors Category:Evil Creator Category:Enigmatic Category:Dark Messiah Category:Mind-Breakers Category:God Wannabe Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Master of Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Kidnapper Category:Xenophobes Category:Possessor Category:Businessmen Category:Lawful Evil Category:Immortals Category:In Love Category:The Heavy Category:Energy Beings Category:Symbolic Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Affably Evil